


Blotched Reincarnations

by LightsaberWeildingDalek



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky would have been Sai, Gen, Thor would have been Sasuke, Unreliable Narrator, Wanda would have been Ino, empathic abilities, implications of Brainwashing, will not have all the superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsaberWeildingDalek/pseuds/LightsaberWeildingDalek
Summary: They were supposed to have a second chance, but something went wrong,and now all they can do is try and talk their successors out of making the same mistakes as they did.





	1. Sai and Bucky

The Sad Man had always been there for #728 (Sai).  
When his honoured superiors (owners) pushed him to his best (broke him), the Sad Man taught him how to repair the damage for maximum efficiency (“shh, shh, don’t cry, I promise you’ll get out soon buddy, just hold on”).  
When #728 (I am Sai) was not performing as to be expected (I don’t want to kill them!), The Sad Man showed him how to reach his full potential (“don’t show ‘em all of this buddy, you need a few tricks up your sleeve… you’re gonna be fine).  
When #728 (I am a person, not a number, and my name is Sai!) was singled out for disruptive behaviour (I am a person!), the Sad Man told him how to act, how to pass for loyal (“It’ll be over soon, I promise, just a few more months- don’t smile, they’re watching!”).  
When Sai (who pretends to be #728) was taken away for his first assignment ( to have a slave seal branded on his tongue), the Sad Man showed him how to hide the handler’s body, and his tracks (“see, I told you we’d be free, now get out of that tree, and start walking in this stream, it’ll keep the fuc- the bad guys from tracking you by scent”)

Sai has gone through so much for a child, but the Sad Man is not always sad now, and that, that is what makes Sai think that things will be better soon.


	2. Sasuke and Thor

He was worried about his younger son. His eldest was a prodigy, passing the entire academy curriculum in just a year. The only equal to that was the young man now only known as Wolf- to completely serve, one had to give up even their name to their leadership . In fact ,his eldest was apparently being considered for that great honour-

 

This was part of the problem. He got so caught up in the exploits and future of his eldest, that he completely forgot about his other son. However, his youngest son- "the spare" as some whispered- was not as he expected. Those of his isolationist clan were expected to be solemn, watchful and containing deep, fiery rage. It was strange then, to watch his child for the first time in months , perhaps even years, and see a cheerful, smiling child, seemingly oblivious to suspicious looks given by those not of the clan. He was even more disconcerted to see his child happily chat with the local pariah, a child that almost everyone avoided.

But how could he discover what drew the two children together without revealing his neglect of his child? Appearances was everything among the leadership of the clan, and any sign of failure would be pounced upon by his rivals immediately. They could not afford indecision within the ranks, not when everything was so close to being fixed. He could focus on his wife and children when the oppression show to his, their, entire family had been righted. His eldest understood, and the other son would soon. The friendship with the Weapon, immature though it may be, may be useful. Yes, that was it, his child was already serving the clan, and his rivals couldn't refuse that.

Soon everything would been fixed. Even his eldest, whom his enemies decried as unsuitable for the calling of their clan, had shown great interest in the particulars of the Great Plan.

Soon.

Soon.

Where are his children, it is time to tell the youngest of his future as son of the Great Ruler of this land?

What!

Why?

You could have been Great!

Why, my son?

 

 

 

"To test my capacity"  
"You're lying brother!"  
"I am not, look to mother and father as proof"  
"Thor says you're lying!"  
"It is time for you to grow beyond imaginary friends, to live in hatred of me. When you have the same eyes as me you-"  
"I'M NOT LISTENING! THOR says that it can't be you! Thor says that it doesn't work! IT WASN'T YOU! Thor says there would have been 'marks of battle'! We can find out who did this and made you think you did it! Everything's going to be fine!"

 

"Tsukuyomi"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Ino goes on an adventure!

Ino was looking for papa. Uncle Santa was supposed to be looking after her, but he was boring. Big Sis was helping Ino find Papa. Ino had a secret way out of the garden that Uncle Santa didn’t know about. She wished that Shika n’ Pietro n’ Choji n’ Bruce was there to help her too, but if she went to find them, Ino would get sent back home. Ino didn’t want that. Ino wanted to find Papa. Papa was always doing something interesting.   
And Big Sis was bored too. She had said funny things about what everyone was saying. Ino didn’t know all the words Big Sis said in her language, but it still made Ino laugh, and then Uncle Santa asked why Ino was laughing, and Ino said things in the wrong words again, and then Uncle Santa would get upset and angry-sad, and Ino didn't like it when people were angry-sad because it hurt inside her head and then Big Sis was hurt too and then Ino was sad because Big Sis was hurt and them Big Sis was sad because Ino was sad and

At some point Ino had curled up against the wall of the house she was walking past. Big Sis was singing quietly, and it made Ino feel a bit better.   
People were looking at her with worry-feelings, but they weren't throwing it at Ino too much so it didn't hurt. Big Sis was saying sorry again. She said sorry a lot, especially when Ino head hurt when people were feeling at her lots.   
Ino patted at Big Sis's shoulder and whispered in one of the secret ways of speaking, "s'ok, 'm fine now".   
This didn't seem to make Big Sis more happy. Big Sis feeling things didn't make Ino feel as hurty as when other people felt at her, but Big Sis was feeling at Ino lots. It was a sad-worry feeling, with little bits of angry. It was a weird angry though, pointed the wrong way. Ino only saw the backwards-angry one other time, when Papa came back from his secret work one day.

Ino gasped. She still had to find Papa!  
Big Sis was a bit surprised when Ino jumped up, pulling at her arm, but Ino knew where she had go. Ino ran as fast as she could to the smiley-lazy-tired feeling that was Shika n' Pietro's Daddy. Shika n' Pietro's Daddy was called Shika too, which was confusing for Ino, but she knew that he worked at the same place as Ino's Papa's ok-to-talk-about job.   
It was walking home time for the grown-ups', and Ino could see Shika n' Pietro's Daddy carrying bags of food for Shika n' Pietro's Mummy. And walking next to him and laughing, was Ino's Papa!

With Big Sis giggling in her ears, Ino ran into her Papa's legs and started climbing. Papa made weird noises, and his feelings jumped a bit when Ino started climbing, but by the time Ino was getting comfortable on his head, Papa was laughing again. 

"And where did this little rascal come from?” Papa grinned, reaching up to tickle her. Ino shrieked as she was swung down from her perch, and into Papa’s arms. Ino made sure she was saying things in the ok-for-everybody way of speaking before telling Papa what happened, but before she actually could, she got a big, big hug from Papa. Ino snuggled into Papas' arms, warm and comfortable. Big Sis was smiling as Ino peeked over Papas' shoulder at her, and Papa was talking saying goodbye to Shika n' Pietro's Daddy.  
She could tell Papa about why Uncle Santa was boring later, right now she was happy, and everyone else was happy, and that meant Ino was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing, and I would appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
